


All on his Own

by lemonspokemonbullsit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Allister you're a loner from now on. get used to it, Gen, Will I leave these two alone in peace?, i mean Bea's coming back but, no. not at all., only at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonspokemonbullsit/pseuds/lemonspokemonbullsit
Summary: So Bea's going off to Unova for a chance to get a scholarship for Hammerlocke Uni, and she's leaving Allister alone. Right before the gym challenge starts. :)
Relationships: Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	All on his Own

“C’mon, Alli. It’s only for a few months and then I’ll come home.”

Allister was sitting in his room on his bed while his older sister tried to talk to him through his door. “But I’ve never been alone for that long! And you promised-”

“I did not promise you that I would be home for all of summer, I said I wanted to be.” Bea’s voice was stern. “But this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! I mean, a trip to Unova! A chance to go to summer college there!”

Allister was silent. Bea sighed. “Can I come in?”

“...Okay.”

The gym leader opened the door and sat down next to her brother. She took a deep breath and sighed. “Listen, Allister. I love you. I really do. But this could get me a scholarship to Hammerlocke Uni, which is much better than online school.”

“But I’ll have to run the gym all by myself!” He cried.

Bea slowly took off his mask and looked into his tear-filled eyes. “No, you won’t.” Bea said in a soft voice. “There’s Raihan and Ms. Opal. Ms. Opal even has experience in training gym leaders. You’ll be okay.” 

Allister’s Gengar seemed to decide that that was a good moment to walk in and hug the kid. Allister agreed. 

Bea smiled. “See? Gengar will look out for you. So will all your other Pokemon. You won’t be alone for a second.”

Allister wiped the tears out of his eyes. “Okay. When do you leave again?”

“Tomorrow at noon. I have everything packed and ready. I’ll have to leave the house not long after breakfast to make it to Wyndon in time for my flight.”

Allister nodded. His older sister kissed his forehead. “Now, it’s time for bed. Go get ready.”

It wasn’t long before the young gym leader was tucked into his bed and fast asleep while his older sister smiled down at him before going to bed herself. This was just the start of Allister’s few months without Bea.


End file.
